Downfall
by Loveless-slave
Summary: Matt feels like Mello is annoyed with his lack of sexual ability. Can Matt do something to amaze him?


I threw my head back against the wall Mello was currently pounding into me against. "Oh fuh-fuck Mello!" limply placing my hands on his shoulders I tried to lift and slam myself onto him more.

"Matt wrap your arms around me-ngh tighter." he asked and of course I did. His grip around my ass tightened and so did his hand around my already cum drenched cock._ I'm working on orgasm number three, but Mello is still going for his first one. This happens every time we have sex; I cum several times while Mello cums just once. I always get the feeling that whenever I cum Mello is probably glaring at me or something. I mean I could never be sure because when I cum my vision goes spotty and I can't see right._

_But-but-! Shit I can't think about this now. I'm gonna cum!_ "Oh my god, Mello! I'm gonna cum again!" I shrieked.

"Yeah me too. Le-lets try together." he grabbed my hips with both hands and I took up the task of jerking myself off with his thrusts.

"Ha-ah!" I screamed when that blinding pleasure burned through me and my cum ran from my dick onto my hand.

Only a moment later Mello followed me in ecstasy as he clawed at me and muttered "Matt."

He carried me to the bed and laid me down carefully. Mello pulled out with some of his essence, making me sigh in content. "Mh, Mello it was so good!" he sat down next to me quietly. _He always gets so silent when we're done. I think it's 'cause he's mad at me for cumming to much. _Mello leaned against the headboard and placed his hands behind his head. I cuddled up to his waist and hugged at it "You're amazing Mello." I praised.

"Hmm." he laid an arm around me. I bit my lip but, settled down for sleep. _He's never said anything but, I can tell! After sex he gets so distant and never says anything! Its like I'm not even worth voicing his anger to! Wait. Calm down Matt you're gonna make yourself cry. _I took a deep breath effectively relieving some strain. _Well, I love Mello so I'll stay by his side as long as he'll have me. But I'm lucky! Mello says he loves me more then chocolate and I don't think he would lie about that. I guess my cumming and all around lack of sexual... ability is something he's just decided to put up with. He's so good to me. _I tightened my grip on him and his hand slowly rubbed my back.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table listening to the clock tick as I waited for Mello's return. _Lately this whole "me lacking sexual ability" is all I can think about. _I sighed. _I feel like even if Mello doesn't care about it I should do something for him because he seems down lately... could it be work? He hasn't talked about it at all lately. _I stretched out my arms out on the table, reaching for the opposite side. _It sucks not being able to work with him anymore but, Mello insisted I quit so that we both wouldn't get fired. I mean sleeping with your assistant is a big no-no in the world of detective work. He says that he would have wanted me quit even if we could be together at work. Sometimes I feel he might be embarrassed of me._

I walked into the living room and decided to start up my computer. "Mello-Mello." I sang to myself "I miss that guy."

"You miss me so much that you're singing?" I leaned back to see his brightly smiling face.

"You're home early!" _And he's in a good mood. _"Is your case closed?

"Mm-hmm." he nodded. Mello put a finger on his lower cheek, right where his scar ended.

"Wanna share some of that happiness and tell me about it?"

"Can't, it's classified." I sighed, annoyed. He walked back into the kitchen.

I turned my head to watch him. He was pealing off a wrapper of a candy bar. Mello licked it once before snapping off a large chunk "So then how was work?" I tried my usual question.

As of lately he'd been giving me the short reply of "Fine." _He use to tell me all about. Not sparing a single detail... except the ones he couldn't tell. That's how I always liked it too. _"I'm gonna take a shower." he announced upon finishing his candy bar. I nodded at him as he walked by me. _Okay, I think I should ask for some help about this problem or else it's going to eat away at me. _I clicked open a new page and started up a forum. _I know what you're thinking, I'm really gonna get some top-notch advice this way, huh? Well, this is something that's really embarrassing to go directly to another person about. It's a little easier just to open something anonymously and get advice from someone you don't know._

So I started the forum with: Lately I have been feeling like my boyfriend is a little bored with me sexually. He is a lot more experienced then I am so I just wanted to get some advice about how I could wow him. And I don't mean something like role play because that isn't what I mean. I want to know something that I can do for him. Like a trick.

_Okay, so that should be okay. _I thought and quickly posted it before I could have a second thought. I closed my computer and decided to play a video game to pass the time. It was really hard not to be tempted about checking for a reply, but I was strong! _The longer I wait the more likely I'll have a reply. _Mello walked out into the living room, drying his hair with a towel. "I'm gonna lay down for awhile."

"Okay." I smiled. He walked back to our room and I ogled him for as long as I possibly could. _I'm not strong enough anymore! _My hands grabbed my computer and whipped it open. I was happy to see I actually did have a few replies. Two of them basically said "Role play" making me role my eyes. _Obviously they didn't read the whole thing. _One actually was making fun of me, saying I wasn't man enough for him and yadda-yadda-yadda. It kinda hurt because it pretty much voiced what I was thinking, but I'd never admit it out loud.

Then there was one that actually seemed to get what I was going for. It said: "I actually I had a similar problem with a boyfriend a year ago. He was very dominating and he didn't leave much room for me to do much during sex. So I thought about what types of things he liked to do to me during sex and I even looked through his computer at what types of dirty movies he liked to watch. I started to incorporate those things into our love making. I'm sorry if this isn't the type of answer you wanted, it's not exactly a trick but, I hope it was helpful."

"Hmm, maybe." It was helpful enough, it defiantly gave me an idea. I walked into our room as quietly as possible. Mello was asleep on the bed. _Aww, he's so cute! No, don't get distracted. _I moved into the closet and dug through a bag. _Here they are! _I pulled out two sets of handcuffs and laid them on the desk next to the closet. I looked around at the clothes hanging up. _Nothing looks good enough to wear. Oh well. _Grabbing the cuffs, I tip-toed around to the back of the bed and hooked each one to a bar. I was glad that there was about a foot worth of space between the bed and wall. I gently took Mello's hands from his sides and up to meet the cuffs, locking them both around his wrists. _That's something he normally likes to do something to me. _After that thought I began to take my pants off, leaving in me in only my long sleeved shirt. I moved back to the bed and slid Mello's shorts off of his body. He began to stir a little before seeming to fall back to sleep.

Getting more confident in my actions I began to rub his cock in my hands before sticking him in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, taking him deep in my mouth. Mello woke up with a loud groan, I heard him fighting against the cuffs. "Matt? The fuck?" he groaned. I looked up his body to his face, he didn't look mad or surprised. Really, he just looked tired. "What are you doing?" now he was sounding annoyed.

But it was to late to back out now! "I'm giving you a blow job." I licked his tip. Even if he was sounding annoyed I could tell he was turned on.

"Obviously." he growled. "I wanted to know what makes you think you're allowed to tie me up while you're doing this?"

"You do it to me."

Mello rolled his eyes "I don't sneak up on you while you're asleep."

I sat up with a leg on either side of his knees. "Mello, you're such a bitch."

He smirked. I moved back to his cock and sucked him back inside my mouth. "Uh," he groaned. "Shit, take it deeper." My face was getting so hot from his moaning. Mello usually did suck on me while he was fingering me, but it'd been so long since I'd done this for him. "Take it deeper." he repeated. Mello never asked me to do it so I kinda assumed I wasn't that good. "Deeper!" he yelled it this time. _See? I'm taking as deep as I can! _

I pulled him from between my lips. "Mello, do you not like how give you a blow job?"

Mello cocked an eyebrow "No, why are you asking such a stupid thing?"

"You were complaining." I muttered.

"When I give you head you say the same things. 'Oh Mello deeper!'" he yelled mimicking my voice. "Did you seriously never notice?"

I was to embarrassed to admit anything, so I ignored him and moved up his body. _It's not like I don't know I moan, but I guess I never really thought about what I was saying. _My hands ran up his ribs then down to his hips. Grabbing them tightly, I lifted myself up and onto his cock. Slowly sitting down on it, moving it deeply inside of me. "Mmm!" Once he was completely inside I paused, to get use to his intrusion. "Mm, Mello. If that's true how come I rarely get to give you head?"

"I like having sex with you better."

"You do?"

Mello nodded. He sighed deeply "What is this whole thing about?"

I leaned down, keeping a hand on either side of his head. "I-I thought you were bored of me."

He shook his head "Why would you think that?"

I shrugged "When we have sex, afterwards you never say anything to me."

"Because I'm tired."

"Don't you think I cum to much?"

His eyes went up like he'd heard something incredibly hilarious "That's stupid! I think it's amazing I can make you cum more then once. How did you get all this crap into your head?"

"It's your fault, you idiot! You never say anything about how the sex was!" Mello had made me so mad I didn't know what to do. _He made me feel like it was it my huge downfall!_ _If I was really sadistic I would-_

"If you want you can still ride me." he bucked his hips making me moan. _Damn him. _Mello bucked again making a jolt run up my spine. "C'mon. It may not be exactly my thing but, you did go through a lot of trouble to do this."

My finger nails dug into the sleeve of my sweater as my head fell back to let a long cry out. I laid my hands flat on his abdomen to help me lift myself up and sit back down. "Ohh," I began to set an erratic pace. "Mello!" I shrieked.

His head was dipped far into the pillows, his mouth was opened slightly as he groaned "God dammit, Matt!" Mello tried to pull his hands down. They were immediately stopped by the cuffs though. It made me smirk, leaning down I began to kiss him. Mello deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue deep inside meeting mine. I began to roll my hips, letting my cock rub against his bare stomach and my sweater. I broke away from the kiss to bring my attention down to my aching member. Our stomachs rubbing against it wasn't nearly enough to relieve the ache. I moved my hand down between us and rubbed it vigorously.

"Mmm-hm." I heard a whine escape my throat and my hips trembled slightly. _This is it! _I paused my movements to look up at Mello "Uh-ha M-my dick is so swollen." I sat up from him and finally threw my shirt off. Sitting as still as possible I ran my hand up and down my length a few more times.

Mello looked at me suspiciously "Yeah?"

I nodded while I lifted myself off of his cock. I moved down his body, keeping a tight hold on my cock with my hand "Make it feel better with you mouth." I held it to his lips. Mello seemed to be thinking it over before finally parting his lips welcomingly. He ran his tongue over it lightly before sucking on it. "Oh god!" I moaned, slamming both hands onto the top bar of the headboard to keep my balance. My hips thrusted at his face, forcing my dick deep into his wet, hot cavern. "Aww fuck Mello! Oh shit, I'm gonna cum!" I felt an incredible wave rack through my body as the cum spilled into his mouth. "Oh, shit." I sighed. Still trembling I moved down as fast as I could to kiss him. I tasted my essence on his tongue and even manged to swallow some.

"God, Matt." he breathed heavily "I fucking love you so much." Mello moved back to kiss me again, I could still taste myself on him still. "Shit sit back down on me and let's fucking finish!" he groaned.

My lips pursed as I began to think of a wickedly good idea. "I dunno." I moved off of him. "Is sex with me even good?" he nodded "Hmm, tell me what do you like about it?"

Mello's eyes went wide. "Oh, I see what you're doing. How 'bout we just finish this _and then _talk about it?"

I shook my head "No way. You aren't getting out of this. Now tell me."

"Fuck you."

"If you want to you'll tell me about how sex is with me." _Wow, I'm really getting cocky here. Who knew I could get like this? But now I see why Mello does, it's so fun! _

"Pfft." he rolled his eyes. I raised my eyebrows and sighed in defeat. I got up and began to head for the door "All right! All right!" he yelled "Sex with you is amazing!" he admitted. Smirking, I sat back on the bed next to him. "When I'm inside you when you cum it's like fucking heaven."

_I didn't think he'd say something like that. _"You really do love me, huh?"

Mello frowned "If I didn't, not only would not feel that way, I'd kill you before saying something like that."

"That's so sweet." I smiled. I threw my leg around to his other side to sit on him again "Do you wanna know something?" he nodded for me to continue "I really missed your cock when I came."

"Yeah? It missed you too."

"Hmm." I flipped around on him so that my back was towards him. I grabbed my own limp cock and began to rub it against his. Mello hissed, the cuffs clanked against the bars again. He moaned loudly when I began to rub my his tip with my fingers. My own dick was starting to come back to life so with one final pump I lifted myself up and back on to him. I cried out at the familiar feeling. _He's so fucking big! _"Mell," I started to bounce on him. His cock pounded against my nerves making my eyes roll back. Looking down my body I saw that my cock was already fully hard again. I smiled and began to pump myself again.

He started to buck his hips in time with my crazed movements. "Oh, fuck Matt!" I mewled at the sound of my name. _Mgh, this is gonna be a quick one. _My toes curled. _It's too fucking good! _"Shit. God. Fuck!" he began curse over and over. Right about now I was really starting to miss the feel of Mello's hands all over my body. I looked over my shoulder at him, his face was so flushed. Normally during sex he stayed pretty well composed, but I guess I really was amazing him. _I'm defiantly going to try and do this more often. _I leaned my body down over his legs, gripping his knee tightly with my free hand.

"You gonna cum?" I lightly teased.

Mello frowned deeply. "Fuck you!"

I felt my eyebrows go up "You are already."

He laughed "Yeah. I'm gonna say this now, you better get ready for my revenge."

Smirking, I said "I can't wait for it!" I rolled my hips over his cock again making both of us moan. "Shi-hit!"

"Fucking Matt. I'm gonna cum!"

"Meh-me too!" We both came screaming each other's names. Mello released deeply inside of me and I came again, this time on my own hand and on Mello's legs. My body lurched forward, resting on his legs.

After just a few seconds Mello caught his breath enough to say "Matt don't take this the wrong way but, please get off of me." I took a deep breath before slowly rolling off of him. I twisted around to lay next to him "Also, can you un-cuff me?"

"Can't I have a few seconds to get off this sex high?"

"No. You can tell me about how I still rock your world even when tied up later. Now get the key." he growled. Reluctantly I did as he asked, getting the key from the bag with where I got the cuffs. Quickly I undid them and laid back next to him. Mello rubbed his wrists and stretched his arms before pulling me down next to him. "I might have to take another shower after that."

"Yeah, me too."

Mello sighed calmly. "You know I was serious about getting you back, right?"

"Of course." Mello rolled on top of me. He raised my arms high above my head before kissing me deeply. His arm moved under my head, pulling me up slightly. Faintly I heard a click, making my eyes go wide. _No way! _"Mello! What are you doing?"

"I said I was gonna get you back. I never said it'd be a 'sex revenge'." he stood up next to the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower." Mello walked out of the room.

My eyes went wide "Mello! Get your ass back here!" I heard him laughing as the bathroom door slammed shut. _Fuck, I love him._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yes! My annual to self fan fic. continues! Happy Birthday me! Anyway, review please? I be in pain, as well. ;.; I got an industrial piercing, 'tis rad though. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Trust Company.


End file.
